


the illness

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sick, Benedict acts like a good boyfriend and takes care of her/him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the illness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tess during history lesson today.

You fucking hated winter.

Well, you loved snow and the like, but each year when winter came, you became ill and you hated that. So when you woke up today with a sore throat and a runny nose, you weren't all that surprised.

You made yourself tea and went straight back to bed, taking your phone and laptop with you on your way, planning to watch some movies. And while your laptop was turning on, you decided to text your boyfriend, so you took your phone out and opened the messenger app.

 **\- COULD YOU BRING SOME TISSUES AND COLD MEDS ON YOUR WAY HOME?** you typed. 

The reply came almost immediately.

**\- SURE. ANYTHING ELSE?**

**\- PERHAPS SOME TAKEOUT FOOD, I'M IN NO CONDITION TO COOK TODAY** you answered, getting a reply as fast as the first time.

**\- TRULY SORRY TO HEAR THAT. YOU WANT ME TO COME HOME EARLY AND TAKE CARE OF YOU?**

**\- NO NEED. I CAN MANAGE :-)** you replied, putting your phone away as you started picking out what movie to watch.

* * *

Six cups of tea and four movies later, you heard the door opening, and a few seconds later your boyfriend came in the bedroom holding a string bag full of oranges i one hand and a plastic one from the pharmacy in the other. "Hello, sweetheart," he smiled at you as he sat next to you on the bed, kissing you on the forhead.

"Hi, Ben," you attempted to say as he handed you a box of tissues and a much smaller one with cold pills in it from the pharmacy bag, your words immediately followed by twenty seconds of violent coughing. Benedict looked at you, worried. "Not doing that well, I see," he smiled softly as he pelled one of the oranges, feeding you with it as if you were a baby. 

"It got worse during the day," you admitted and took one of the pills, swallowing it with the rest of your tea and repositioned yourself on the giant bed so your head was resting on Benedict's lap, enjoying the feeling of his fingers entangling in your messy hair, playing with it absentmindedly as he told you about his day at work - he said that even though the filming was very exhausting now, he enjoyed it a lot, and the moment he finished the sentence, you yawned loudly. 

"You should get some sleep," Benedict said, takiing the laptop from the bed to the table, covering you with the duvet, "you won't get better if you don't sleep." 

"Will you stay here with me?" you asked, feeling your eyelids getting heavy as the pills started working slowly, getting you more and more tired.

"Of course," Benedict said, lying on the bed next to you, letting you cuddle up against his toned chest. You smiled against the fabric of the shirt he still had on from work, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body as his hand wrapped around you. "I love you," you said softly, feeling more and more sleepy.

The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was his "I love you, too".

 


End file.
